Holding Hands
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force. A fake date to the movies should be no problem, right? Holding hands, though, is much more serious. Gwen x Kevin fluff


**Kevin x Gwen-- Holding Hands**

**Ben 10 Alien Force**

**Hey! It's Mysteria Pearl again! I hope you like this little 3 AM fluff I wrote. Please leave a review if you do! Thanks! I had actually written this awhile back, but I had forgotten about it as I became busy with school and such, only to be reminded by the amazing Ben 10 Alien Force Movie that I had this work yet unpublished (For the record, I wanted Kevin's car so much! Bu then, alas, my car would be jealous...)**

**Summary: How could something so simple be so complicated?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just this story **

* * *

For reasons completely unknown to her, Gwen had agreed to go on a "double date" with Kevin in order to make Ben and Julie more comfortable. Normally, she wouldn't mind. But an "Invading robot aliens vs. genetic mutation wizard gangster ninja" movie just wasn't at the top of her list. She had to admit, though, it was kind of nice to be on a date... even if it was a fake one. She cherished the glares she got as the four passed by a group of pretty, not to mention single, movie-goers.

Gwen had to stifle a laugh as she watched her cousin awkwardly ramble on incoherently about aliens and fights to Julie, who nodded politely at every random thought the teenage boy came up with. Kevin, on the other hand... She glanced up at him. He had barely talked to-- or even made eye contact with-- her since he had picked her up just a little while before. But, on the upside, he had opened the door for her and he hadn't made a cocky joke to her or Ben the entire time. He had bought her ticket and had even-- if a bit stiffly-- offered to buy her a snack.

The four filed into the movie theater, with the girls on either end, and found four empty seats about halfway up the theater. They settled themselves just as the previews were ending and the lights began to dim. The darkness made the uneasiness dissipate as the previews began to play.

An hour into the movie and Gwen had decided she was right. The movie was terrible. It had no plot nor any romance. The entire movie consisted of poorly-dressed characters fighting with one another. The aliens weren't anywhere _near_ realistic and the computer graphics were cheesy. (Perhaps she was biased because of their numerous encounters with out-of-this-world beings) It didn't really matter though; Ben and Julie obviously weren't paying attention. The two had easily snuggled up in the first ten minutes and had clearly not been watching any of the movie whatsoever. They were far too busy. she hated to admit it-- she really, really hated to admit it-- but she was... just a little... jealous. She glanced up at Kevin, who was still frozen stiff watching the screen, and she sighed. The thought passed through her mind that he seemed to be made of wood... maybe he had absorbed some of the floor or something...

There was a little nagging urge in the back of her mind that seemed to rise quite suddenly. She wanted him to hold her hand. As the movie continued, that thought had grown in her mind. His right hand was resting on the empty cup holder in between them and her left hand was resting on her knee. The movie faded away into the recesses of her mind as she glanced up at him again-- had he just been looking at her or was it just her imagination? She felt her hands go cold in nervousness as she strained to inconspicuously move her knee closer-- just an inch closer-- to his unmoving hand. She was just barely moving, but the action took up her thoughts entirely. Gwen didn't want to be too conspicuous... then again, she wanted him to notice, right? Or maybe she didn't. What would he think? Would he pull away? She breathlessly shifted, straining to move.

Just a bit closer...

She shifted in her seat slightly and strained just a bit more... just a little closer... Had he moved his hand closer? The seemingly infinite space between their hands now seemed to have become instantly miniscule. Her thoughts stopped short as the side of her pinky touched his. Gwen's heart began to race as the next moments felt like an eternity. He didn't pull away from the contact, but lingered there.

And then, before she knew what was happening, his hand began to move, almost as if it was the natural function. In one easy move, he took her hand in hers, causing her heart to nearly stop completely. She blushed as his large, warm hand enveloped hers and held it firmly, resting slightly on her knee.

It had taken all of Kevin's courage to hold Gwen's hand. That one thought-- if he cold just hold her hand during the movie-- had been on his mind since Ben had suggested they go. He had been trying to move his hand toward hers throughout the entire movie; he hadn't the slightest clue what was showing on the screen. More important things were occupying his mind. He just hoped she felt the same way. When his nervous hand had finally touched hers, he realized she hadn't shifted away; her hand had remained touching his. It was the most thrilling feeling ever; the sign that she wanted to hold his hand. Kevin had mustered up all of his courage and had shown her what had been on his mind. But--but what if she didn't want to--

Kevin was sure his stomach and heart had switched places when he felt Gwen's thin fingers move slightly... and intertwine with his. The man who was, quite literally times, made of rock and steel, found a goofy grin plastered on his face and his heart fluttering in excitement.

It was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever done. Sure, the muscle-bound bad boy had fought aliens, made illegal deals, heck-- he had even fought the great 'Ben Tennyson' in the past; but a simple gesture of intimate feelings had been one of the most difficult things he had accomplished.

As the movie came to a close, none of the four had any idea what had happened. Ben, more of less covered in peach-coloured lipgloss, and Julie, a bit mussed, straightened themselves as the lights rose and the audience began to file out.

Gwen's heart began to drop. She knew that Kevin would never show a soft side in public-- much less in front of Ben. She readdied herself for the moment he would let go, but it never came. The two stood and followed the younger couple out of the theater.

"Ya mind if we stay like this for awhile?" Kevin asked the redhead as the four entered the hall. Gwen smiled sheepishly and shook her head. Kevin grinned shyly, a bright blush spread across his face,  
"Good. Cuz I like it."

"Hey guys..." Ben said as he threw his empty soda cup away, "Any idea what happened at the end of the movie?" Gwen and Kevin fumbled to come up with a reply. Ben only could smirk to himself,  
"Didn't think so."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I hope I captured the experience well, please leave me a review! Thanks again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
